thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Forced (film)
Forced is the porno debut of Mega Man. It is about why mega man escapes for his own gay gigs in the days when he lived in Perth. It also stars The 40 Year Old Virgin and Kenny Kidna. In this Movie, Mega Man sneaks out of the house to hang out with Astro Boy. Candies appear in the movie during the TVW Scene. Mega Man.jpg|sup. im mega man. and today, im going to bring kenny kidna with me to escape from my dad and hang out with astro boy. 1231290 630x354.jpg|oh no you ain't. you will go to bed at 7:30 pm no matter you like watching TVW-7 or not. 1231290 630x354.jpg|NO MORE NUTSHACK, KENNY KIDNA! *TAKES AWAY KENNY KIDNA'S CASSETTE OF INOTOKO IKEMAN SONGS * Mega Man.jpg|let me hang out with astro boy 1231290 630x354.jpg|NO! Inotoko 80's.png|Sup Mega. Snoopy-and-his-candle.png|out of my way! you're not my f*ck buddy this week. Astro Boy is. Inotoko 80's.png|I know. I'm gonna fuck a vagina name Hello Kitty, who wants to become a penis. Tumblr o43m8zpQs41uc3o4oo1 500.png|her gender surgery is tonight. Inotoko 80's.png|f*ck 3028738514_c60b1b6490_z.jpg|I'm becoming male tonight 131 Champion 787.jpg|NOOOOO!! NOT VAGINAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mega Man.jpg|there's more vaginas on tv. Candies on bikes.gif th (55).jpg 131 Champion 787.jpg|NOOOOO!! NOT VAGINAS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Th (52).jpg|I ain't no vagina anymore I'm a penis. Th (52).jpg|i donated my vagina to one of uran's friends. Seven 1975-89.png|the local time now is 7:30 PM Mega Man.jpg|kenny kidna, kick the 40 yr old virgins balls Tobiya.jpg|im not a penis anymore. im a vagina Tobiya.jpg|im a lesbian. i have hk's old vagina. i gave my old penis to hk. 80s astro.png|Oh. Tobiya.jpg|im sebe. where's uran 1231290 630x354.jpg|mega man, the homophobial cat is on. Mega Man.jpg|he sux cuz he is a homophobe, like you. hqdefault (1).jpg|* MEGA MAN CHANGES CHANNEL TO ABW* BGM: Let's get it on Seven 1975-89.png|40 YEAR OLD VIRGIN: OH NO YOU AIN'T! *CHANGES CHANNEL TO TVW-7* it's now 7:30 PM. Fh in the 60s.jpg|*puts in one of her not suitable for children announcements videos on tv* Mega Man.jpg|what the flyin f*ck is this? Seven 1975-89.png|* TELEVISES NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN ANNOUNCEMENT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EElVgyaECP0* Mega Man.jpg|f*ck this s*** Astro Boy Mad.jpg|this video is garbage. i wanna watch porn on ABW-TV. 1231290 630x354.jpg|NO! Mega Man.jpg|but dad, 1231290 630x354.jpg|I SAID NO! Th (52).jpg|Let's rape him. 20130304014711830.jpg|rape me instead. he watches homophobial cat all the f*cking time Th (52).jpg|fine. 1231290 630x354.jpg|where's mega? Fh in the 60s.jpg|he ran away to hang out with astro boy. 200px-Daiichhisega.jpg Mega Man.jpg|now let's watch some abw. this should easily get my mind off the stupid homophobial cat. Hqdefault (1).jpg 1231290 630x354.jpg|wtf. my son is hanging out with astro boy. Th (52).jpg|Fuck you. Censor bar.png 1231290 630x354.jpg|OMG. Tobiya.jpg|fiest your eyes on this! Scene Missing.PNG 1231290 630x354.jpg|srsly Hqdefault (1).jpg 1231290 630x354.jpg|flying dunce, go assasinate the flying ace. Dunce.jpg|sure thing 40 year old virgin. im a homophobe. 131 Champion 787.jpg|noooooooooo. don't kill the flying ace Dunce.jpg|f*ck you loser. my hat has many guns. im shootin him with 666 gunshoots Dunce.jpg|then he'll play ouija board Th (52).jpg|Me and my penis will save you. Dunce.jpg|Don't rape me. Censor bar.png|*Hello Kitty rapes the Flying Dunce* Th (52).jpg|Haha. Tumblr o43m8zpQs41uc3o4oo1 500.png|He deserved it. Dunce.jpg|that was unswell. Snoopy.png|c'est moi snoop.......... 80s astro.png|sssssssseeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxx 1231290 630x354.jpg|mmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeegggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn. get over here right now! 40 yr old virgins 1979 car.jpg|*40 year old virgin drives mega man home* 1231290 630x354.jpg|mega man, you are grounded. Seven 1975-89.png|*TELEVISES THE NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN ANNOUNCEMENT W/ RICK ARDON IN THE VIDEO* Mega Man.jpg|boooooooooooooooo! KennyKidna.jpg|i agree. i'm one of the 4 applicants. the other ones are a rejected pokemon, curio, and a drunk person. Snapshot20100711210034.jpg|I luv Joey's sexy King Friday doll. 80s astro.png|aw man. im watchin american tv, and mega got sent home. 1231290 630x354.jpg|we're watching astrid's not suitable for children announcement and you're going to love it. Th (73).jpg|before all this, a letter from astrid. 1231290 630x354.jpg|thx. it says. "Dear 40 Year Old Virgin................" Kangaroosjobless.jpg|Hello. MJackson.jpg|Hehe. Kangaroosjobless.jpg|u rok. Clone.png|let's end this movie by raping the 40 year old virgin! Youngpops.png|count me in. im in college. 1231290 630x354.jpg|Shit. Censor bar.png Theend.jpg THIS GAYLERRY IS NOT FINISHED. ANYONE CAN FINISH IT. Category:Films in English Language Category:Films Considered the worst by Rick & Sue Category:1980s Gay Pornos Category:Films considered the best by Inotoko Ikeman Category:Films considered the Best by Astro Boy Category:1982 Films